Flandre Scarlet
"I meant you can’t use a continue!" General Information Flandre has lived for at least 495 years, but since she goes crazy a little (due to emotional instability), she has never been taken outside the bounds of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, or rarely leaves the building itself, and as she herself never tried going outside for the respect she has to her sister, she was raised knowing nothing about the outside world. However, she has shown a desire to go outside after witnessing the events of Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. Her initial attempt to do so was blocked by Patchouli Knowledge's rain summoning magic, but since then she has been shown outside the mansion when she was destroying a meteor. Personality Flandre is normally nice and quiet. She was described as "rather crazy", and although she doesn't often get angry, she is quite strange, which makes it difficult for others to understand her. In situations where she has to take a leaderly role, she can act rather strict and imposing. When it’s acceptable by everyone near her, she can be cheerful, energetic, and supportive. Abilities Flandre possesses superhuman capabilities just like Remilia Scarlet, such as enhanced physical strength, with the destructive power of oni and the nimbleness of tengu, as well as a vampire's bodily and regenerative ability. She can swing an oversized sword, thought not as quickly as she would like to. Since she doesn't know the proper way to attack humans, she is unable to go easy on them and blows them away without a trace. Just like her sister, she can transform into a bat. Flandre can destroy anything she wants, which is truly a frightening ability with no real weaknesses. By moving the "eye" of the object, where the tension is highest, and by attacking this eye, she is able to destroy the target. She is able to move the "eye" of anything into the middle of her hand, then she pours her power into it or in other words, she crushes the "eye" and unconditionally destroys the target with just a squeeze. She states that everything has an "eye" and that she has those "eyes" in her hand. Everything that is made for her to play with ends up broken, which may mean why she doesn't have many playmates, to which it's recommended to never meet with her. Flandre is able to clone herself as seen in one of her spell cards, where she creates 3 clones that helps her in the battle. The clones attack as they like which could mean they're able to think independently to some grade. Possessions In her hand, she possesses an object that looks like a crooked clock needle (sometimes thought to be a Lævateinn) – this is a prominent peculiarity associated with Flandre, in which the name is derived from her second spell card Taboo "Lævateinn". It shares its name with the sword (wand in some versions) of Loki, a Norse god known for causing mischief. She also possesses unusually peculiar wings, an irregular shape unlike those of any living creature, youkai or ghost, or even to a vampire's typical bat-like wings (or even organic matter). Reimu even said, "I doubt she can fly with those wings." Relationships Residents of the Scarlet Devil Mansion Remilia Scarlet is Flandre's older sister. Flandre is stated to respect her sister, and Remilia cares for Flandre as shown where she is considering getting her a good tutor in Imperishable Night, but it is unknown how often the two interact. Perfect Memento in Strict Sense states that it's rare (but not nonexistent) to see Flandre and Remilia together. The only times that they're depicted together is in their cameo in Forbidden Scrollery chapter 7 when they were looking at their pet and in Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red, which also shows that Remilia will at least allow Aya Shameimaru to interview Flandre in the first place. The interview shows that although Flandre might respect her older sister, it's to the extent you'd expect a snarky child to. She is willing to outright state when she thinks Remilia is just spouting nonsense, at which point Remilia comes in with a comment that she shouldn't be talking about her older sister like that. Her treatment of her older sister became harsh, and she even called Remilia "that person." Not much is known about Flandre's relationships with other residents as she spends most of her time in the basement. Patchouli is aware of Flandre's existence and the need to keep her confined to the mansion, as Remilia noted Patchouli was probably causing a rainstorm around the mansion to keep Flandre from getting out. Presumebly, Sakuya also serves Flandre along with Remilia, but it's not stated, implied, or depicted in any official work. Someone prepares Flandre's food, which are humans prepared in the shape of pastries and other pleasant things, but it is never stated to be Sakuya. It's unknown what kind of relationship Flandre has with Meiling, the fairy maids, and Koakuma. Reimu Hakurei and Marisa Kirisame ; Reimu Hakurei Though the shrine maiden promises to come play with her every so often during their dialogue in Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, the two have not been seen together since then, so it is likely she just said that to get her to calm down. ; Marisa Kirisame Her conversation with Marisa in Embodiment of Scarlet Devil leaves an impression that the two are quite friendly. However, Marisa commented, "Sometimes when I sneak into the Scarlet Devil Mansion, I run into the little sister. I had to slip by without drawin' her attention, but after goin' through all that to get into the place, I was hopin' I wouldn't run into her." Ray Ray is almost always with Flandre. Nue Houjuu and Koishi Komeiji Nue Houjuu Nue was a former enemy of Flandre, but after being forced to work together in an incident, they eventually became best friends. Koishi Komeiji Flandre cares a lot for her well being and mental stability. Flandre might not show it openly, but she deeply cares a lot for these two, and would hate to see them go. She's only shown this once after she almost lost them forever, as she hugged them both while crying almost uncontrollably. Quotes "How naive! You there, red-white!" "You're not trying to trick me, are you?" "I couldn't have done anything. I haven't gone out even once in the past 495 years." "Oh, and I was thinking of visiting you with cake and tea, as thanks." "Did someone call me?" "This can't be true. I can't believe I actually lost..." "Yes, I'm satisfied. But in the end I'll be all alone again." "I had planned for you to be the last one." "She died by the bullet and then there were none." Category:Extra Bosses Category:Corruption Users Category:Heroes Category:Former Villain Category:Rin Satsuki Followers